moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Rabbit/Credits
Full credits of Peter Rabbit (2018). Opening Logo and Title Card PETER RABBIT Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY WILL GLUCK SCREEN STORY AND SCREENPLAY BY ROB LIEBER AND WILL GLUCK BASED ON THE CHARACTERS AND TALES OF "PETER RABBIT" BY BEATRIX POTTER PRODUCED BY WILL GLUCK, p.g.a. ZAREH NALBANDIAN, p.g.a. EXECUTIVE PRODUCER DOUG BELGRAD EXECUTIVE PRODUCER JODI HILDEBRAND EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS CATHERINE BISHOP SUSAN BOLSOVER EMMA TOPPING EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS ROB LIEBER JASON LUST JONATHAN HLUDZINSKI DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY PETER MENZIES, JR. ACS PRODUCTION DESIGNER ROGER FORD EDITORS CHRISTIAN GAZAL JONATHAN TAPPIN ROSE BYRNE DOMHNALL GLEESON SAM NEILL DAISY RIDLEY ELIZABETH DEBICKI MARIANNE JEAN BAPTISTE SIA COLIN MOODY WITH MARGOT ROBBIE AND JAMES CORDON AS PETER RABBIT CASTING BY NIKKI BARRETT, CSA MUSIC BY DOMINIC LEWIS MUSIC SUPERVISION BY WENDE CROWLEY ANIMATION DIRECTOR ROB COLEMAN VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR WILL REICHELT COSTUME DESIGNER LIZZY GARDINER COLUMBIA PICTURES AND SONY PICTURES ANIMATION PRESENT IN ASSOCIATION WITH 2.0 ENTERTAINMENT AN ANIMAL LOGIC ENTERTAINMENT/ OLIVE BRIDGE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION A WILL GLUCK FILM Music "Small as Your Dreams" Written by Will Gluck and Theodore Shapiro Produced by Dominic Lewis Performed by Katharine Hoye, Jessica Freedman, Chad C. Reisser and Fletcher Sheridan "We No Speak Americano" Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone, Duncan MacLennan, Andrew Stanley and Matthew Handley Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP Courtesy of Sweat It Out Music "M79" Written by Ezra Koenig, Rostam Batmanglij, Christopher Tomson and Christopher Baio Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "Steal My Sunshine" Written by Marc Costanzo and Gregg Diamond Performed by Len Courtesy of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. "Steal My Sunshine (Peter Rabbit 2018 Film Version)" Written by Marc Costanzo and Gregg Diamond Performed by Len Courtesy of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. Additional Vocals by Shana Halligan and Katharine Hoye "Roll Up" Written by Michael Fitzpatrick, Samuel Hollander, Joseph Karnes, James King, Grant Michaels, Jeremy Ruzumna, Noelle Scaggs and John Wicks Performed by Fitz and The Tantrums Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Feel It Still" Written by John Gourley, Zachary Scott Carothers, lJason Wade Sechrist, Eric Andrew Howk, Kyle O'Quin, John Hill, Asa Taccone, Robert Bateman, Freddie Gorman, Brian Holland, Georgia Dobbins and William Garrett Performed by Portugal. The Man Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Flashdance... What a Feeling" Written by Giorgio Moroder, Keith Forsey and Irene Cara Performed by David Das Courtesy of Records Room Music "Time Bomb" Written by Tim Armstrong, Matt Freeman and Lars Frederiksen Performed by Rancid Courtesy of Epitaph "Schwanengesang, D.957: No. 4. Ständchen" Written by Franz Schubert "Do Your Thing" Written by Felix Buxton, Simon Ratcliffe and Blue Mitchell Performed by Basement Jaxx Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "In a Big Country" Written by Stuart Adamson, Mark Brzezicki, Tony Butler and Bruce Watson Performed by Big Country Courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Limited Under license from Mercury Records Limited "Crash Into Me" Written by David Matthews Performed by Dave Matthews Band Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Australia Pty Ltd "Anvil Chorus (from "Il Trovatore")" Written by Giuseppe Verdi Performed by Hungarian State Opera Orchestra and Budapest Festival Chorus Conducted by Will Humburg Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" Written by Ezra Koenig and Rostam Batmanglij Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "Love "Love Love" Written by Dave Baxter Performed by Avalanche City Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Rock-a-Bye Baby" Written by Traditional "Remember the Name (Peter Rabbit 2018 Film Version)" Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir Performed by Fort Minor Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited Additional Vocals by Jack Dolman, Katharine Hoye, Jessica Freedman, Chad C. Reisser and Fletcher Sheridan "Cousins" Written by Ezra Koenig, Rostam Batmanglij, Christopher Tomson and Christopher Baio Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade" Written by Peter Hobbs and Jonathan Owen Performed by The Boy Least Likely To Courtesy of +1 Records By arrangement with Zync Music Group LLC ""Fight Song" Written by Rachel Platten and Dave Bassett Performed by Rachel Platten Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Australia Pty Ltd "Rather Be" Written by Grace Chatto, Jack Patterson, Jimmy Napes and Nicole Marshall Performed by Marc Scibilia Courtesy of Sony/ATV Music Publishing "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" Written by Charles Reid and Craig Reid Performed by The Proclaimers Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited Concerto for Oboe in C Major, Op. 7, No. 12 Written by Tomaso Albinoni "I Promise You" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Dominic Lewis Performed by Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Fletcher Sheridan and Chris Mann "I Promise You" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Greg Kurstin Performed by James Corden "I Promise You (Ezra's Demo)" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Greg Kurstin and Ezra Koenig Performed by Ezra Koenig Ezra Koenig appears courtesy of Columbia Records © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and 2.0 Entertainment Financing, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed on Location at Centennial Parklands, New South Wales, Australia Filmed at Fox Studios, Sydney, Australia Filmed with the Assistance of Rail Corporation New South Wales, Sydney Trains and Transport Heritage New South Wales Special Thanks to Harrods Thanks to The National Trust, Hill Top, Blelham Tarn and Latterbarrow, Cumbria, United Kingdom Frederick Warne and Co Limited. Filmed in New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of The NEW South Wales Government and Create NSW The Producers acknowledge the support of Australian Government Through the producer offset and Screen Australia Peter Rabbit and all associated characters & © Fredrick Warne & Co Limited. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Peter Rabbit Category:Credits